


Kissin U

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Fanvid, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for nickershnick25, created by roseish - posted December 06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissin U




End file.
